Eterno Diciembre
by Rika-Chwan
Summary: Porque no podia quedarse asi, he aqui el segundo capitulo, que espero disfruten, se da en reencuentro por fin... “LUCKY” No hay mucho de esta pareja tan linda así que aqui uno.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa!!! Me da un enorme gusto estar por fin escribiendo fics de D. Gray-Man y sobre todo Lucky, porque lo adoro, ¿apoco no se ven súper monos Tyki y Lavi juntos? Bueno se que si comienzo a hablar no parare nunca, así que mejor aquí les dejo la historia para que la disfruten, A por cierto les recomiendo que escuchen la canción al mismo tiempo que lo leen, si gustan en mi profile esta el link del video asi que pueden pasar allí para abrirlo, es súper linda *0*… Bueno ahora sin mas que lo disfruten.

**Eterno Diciembre**

Una figura yacía recostada sobre su cama, no era posible distinguirse por todas las sabanas que lo cubrían, se removió un poco dejando entre salir su cabello rojizo, saco uno de los brazos y lo coloco en su rostro apesadumbrado. El cuarto estaba a oscuras a pesar de que por una hendidura de la cortina que cubría la ventana entraba un ligero rayo de luz indicando que era de día, el silencio era el acompañante de la penumbra, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que fue sustituido por un débil sollozo que hizo eco en cada rincón. El cuerpo yacía aun inerte sobre la cama y entonces una lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta caer sobre las sabanas y dejar una mancha, una mancha que cada vez era más grande.

Con este ya serian 4 días en los que no salía de su habitación, sus amigos preocupados lo buscaban sin recibir respuesta alguna, ni si quiera respondía al llamado de Bookman, la verdad era que no se sentía con nada de ánimos de hablarles, de hecho no tenia ánimos para nada, mas que para morir. Eso era lo que quería morir en ese lugar, en ese momento, no volver a sentir nada, ni si quiera sentir el aire que pasaba por su nariz al momento de respirar, porque todo lo lastimaba. Porque inclusive le lastimaba cada latido del que decía no tener "De su corazón" eran como punzadas que le recordaban que esa persona ya no estaba con él.

_Quizás bastaba respirar,  
Sólo respirar muy lento  
Recuperar cada latido en mi  
y no tiene sentido ahora que no estás,_

Miles de veces lo llamaba como si de esa manera el fuera a aparecer de la nada, cambiando aquellos días grises que acababan cada vez mas con su ser… Con el que era Lavi. Como le hubiese gustado sencillamente cambiar de alias y olvidarse de todo, pero no era algo posible, porque lo había marcado de tal manera que inclusive los demás alias seguirían sintiendo lo mismo que Lavi; no obstante había otra razón… Él le dijo que lo amaba, que amaba a Lavi.

Por más que intento ver las cosas diferentes, que paso tiempo con sus amigos para olvidar, por mas que intento acostumbrarse a su ausencia, no lo consiguió y por eso ahora yacía allí tirado sobre la cama muriendo por dentro. Cuando cerraba los ojos lo veía, sonreírle y hablarle como solo él sabia, luego lo sentía rosando su piel, besándolo o acariciándolo con esos toques tan suaves y delicados que tanto anhelaba, lo sentía recorrer su cuerpo con esos labios tersos y carnosos y entonces se volvía a estremecer como la primera vez. Ese era otro motivo por el quería cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos, para verlo por siempre.

Su húmeda vista se pasó sobre aquella hendidura de la cortina, observando los copos de nieve que caían en enormes cantidades. No podía creerlo, pero ya estaban en Diciembre, que rápido paso el tiempo, era exactamente este mes en el que cumplía un año de que le cambio su vida. Un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

_Era una tarde fría, mas de lo normal y él solo estaba abrigado con su gabardina de exorcista y su siempre confiable bufanda; no tenia idea de porque había aceptado salir con la china a hacer las compras navideñas, con tremendo frio se le congelaba hasta la consciencia y por si fuera poco le dio una lista, que para terminar mas pronto y como si nada ella se fue por su lado, sin darle tiempo a opinar al pelirrojo._

_-¡Ecshu!- Estornudo, luego de limpiarse la nariz con una servilleta se dispuso a comenzar las compras, sacando la lista de la bolsa de su gabardina.- Bien, veamos que debo comprar.- Leyó la lista dos veces y una gotita bajo por su nuca.- ¿Por qué no me quede en mi cama?.- De pronto una mano por detrás de él le arrebato la nota, se giro molesto para encarar a quien lo había hecho, pero al final no dijo nada al ver de quien se trataba._

_-Tyki.- Dijo el nombre algo desconcertado._

_-Mmmmm… que lista tan compleja.- Soltó ignorando a Lavi y examinando la lista._

_-¡Ah dame eso!- También le arrebato la nota y la metió de vuelta a su gabardina. Si sus amigos lo vieran de verdad que se sorprenderían, ya que hace días que él y el Noah no se trataban como enemigos, cosa que inclusive a el le seguía extrañando.- No es de tu incumbencia, has tus propias compras.- Aunque tampoco significaba que lo tratara muy bien._

_-Pues yo digo que le hace falta algo a esa lista.- Sonrió el moreno._

_-No me interesa.- Inicio el paso, dejando al Noah atrás, pero este ultimo avanzo a su paso.- Deja de seguirme siento que me estas acosando._

_-Ja ja ja ja acaso ¿No serás tú quien me sigue?- Lavi paro de golpe._

_-¡¡ ¿Cómo?!! Déjame decirte que erres la ultima persona a quien seguiría.- El moreno rio por la reacción del exorcista._

_El pelirrojo no menciono nada mas y volvió a caminar, Tyki lo acompaño todo el tiempo, la mayor parte en silencio y de vez en cuando diciendo algún comentario que molestaba o hacia reir a Lavi. _

_Por fin terminaron las compras, pero al final eran tantas cosas que hasta Tyki llevaba algunas bolsas cargadas, que a Lavi ya no le cabían en las manos; el silencio nuevamente se hacia presente, pero una vez mas fue el moreno quien lo termino._

_-En serio que le hace falta algo a esta lista.- Lavi paro y se giro a este._

_-Bien, bien y según tú ¿Qué le falta?_

_-Pues… Miro arriba y luego le apunto al aprendiz de Bookman con el dedo índice para que mirara en esa dirección._

_Lavi lentamente elevo el rostro para descubrir a que se refería el moreno, pero al notar lo que estaba arria de él quedo desubicado.- Eso es ¿Muérdago? Pero para qu…- Fue callado de repente por Tyki que en un rápido movimiento aprisiono los labios de Jr. haciendo que todas las cajas y bolsas cayeran al suelo._

_Una extraña sensación invadió a Lavi, una sensación que no terminaba de comprender, pero que le agradaba por lo que no se separo del Noah, al contrario, correspondió su beso, mientras cerraba los ojos para crear una mayor cercanía. Fue Tyki quien termino el contacto, mas que nada para recuperar el aliento, miro a Lavi a los ojos y agrego un:_

_-Te amo Lavi.- Tan pocas palabras, pero tan emotivas, fueron estas las que cambiaron por completo el mundo del aprendiz de Bookman._

Una vez más se removió entre las frías sabanas que lo tapaban, esos recuerdos le dolían, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacían tan feliz. Pero es que él ya no estaba ahí, por lo que esa felicidad se había convertido en un sueño uno que parecía no llegaría nunca, sin embargo si era necesario esperaría, esperaría si de esa manera se volvía realidad, como ya lo fue una vez.

_Ahora dónde estás,  
porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aún  
diciembre ya llegó,  
no estás aquí yo te esperaré hasta el fin,_

"Tantas cosas que pasaron entre nosotros, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué exactamente ese día opte por lo erróneo? Y por eso ahora ya no estas y ni si quiera una explicación puedo darte para que regreses a mi. La verdad es que también quisiera saber ¿si lo que te di fue suficiente? Yo creo que no, pero me hubiese gustado escucharlo de ti, que me abrazaras y me susurraras en el oído las palabras que esperaba, aquellas que me tranquilizaran… Dime, por favor dime si mi amor, fue lo que esperabas" No dejaba de repetirse en su mente a cada segundo que lo había hecho mal, que todo había sido su culpa, sumergiéndose aun mas en los recuerdos que no paraban de torturarlo.

-¿Dónde estas?- Una nueva lágrima fue expulsada de su ya hinchado ojo, se mordió el labio inferior haciéndose daño, en un intento de contrarrestar el dolor de su pecho.

"¿Acaso no volvería a buscarlo?" Su corazón se encogió aun más al pensar en eso. "Estoy aquí… pero por mas que te buscara no encontré señal de ti. ¿Por qué no puede ser como antes? Cuando siempre terminabas encontrándome a pesar de ser yo el que te buscaba. Pero ¿Por qué ahora que te busco no vienes a mi como antes? Háblame, por favor háblame, quiero escucharte."

_En cambio no, hoy no hay tiempo de explicarte  
y preguntar si te amé lo suficiente  
yo estoy aquí y quiero hablarte ahora, ahora._

Sus manos hicieron presión sobre el colchón, mientras se mordía con mas fuerza el labio hasta que un hilo de sangre bajo por su mentón. "Tantas cosas que no te dije, que ahora se guardan en mi pecho, pidiéndome a gritos que las deje salir… Pero no debo, porque esas palabras eran solo para ti. Todas y cada una de ellas y ahora no se como contenerlas y sin darme cuenta comienzan a salir convertidas en lagrimas, que triste que la única manera en que puedo expresarlas sea en un llanto. Es un deseo, una palabra, un sentimiento por cada lagrima y aunque llevo llorando tantos días no siento que haya cambiado nada dentro de mi… ¿Sabes que todas estas lagrimas te pertenecen?"

_Porque se rompen en mis dientes,  
las cosas importantes,  
esas palabras que nunca escucharás  
y las sumerjo en un lamento  
haciéndolas salir son todas para ti,  
una por una aquí. _

Con su mano derecha recorrió su rostro hasta posarse en su labio herido, intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió, fue suprimida por un nuevo sollozo y su mano cubrió su boca para sofocarlo.

"Te amo, Te deseo, Te adoro, Te anhelo, Eres mi mundo, Mi vida, Eres mi todo" Aquellas palabras plagadas de sentimientos que ansiaban por salir y ser recibidas por aquel hombre, no encontraban ahora una dirección, solo quedaba esperar que llegaran a él de alguna manera, que supiera que a pesar de todo no lo podía olvidar y de ser necesario las repetiría todos y cada uno de los días para que supiera que entre ellos nunca cambio ese sentimiento tan fuerte.

Pero es que… solo era capaz de repetirlas en su interior, perdía las fuerzas, sin él ya se le iban aquellas fuerzas junto con su vida, quería que lo mirara, que le sonriera para así poder pronunciarlas para luego besarlo, como si fuese su primer y último beso.

_Las sientes ya, besan y se posarán entre nosotros dos,  
si me faltas tú, no las puedo repetir, no las puedo pronunciar_

Si por él fuera reescribiría su pasado, para poder estar juntos de nuevo, borraría sus errores y acentuaría sus momentos juntos. Esos recuerdos que venían a él a cada segundo, aquellos que hacían que su mente se desconectara por unos instantes de su cruel realidad…

_En una tarde de marzo, una en la que el viento había estado bastante agitado; Un enorme campo verde despejado, era el escenario, Estaban Tyki y Lavi, este ultimo recostado sobre las piernas del primero, algo adormilado, siendo arrullado por las manos del moreno que acariciaban suavemente su cabeza, pero no le fue posible conciliar el sueño, por culpa del viento que los golpeaba constantemente, así que abrió los ojos._

_-Nee, nee Tyki.- El nombrado lo miro.- ¿Siempre estarás conmigo?_

_Algo extrañado por la pregunta de su pareja, bajo el rostro para depositar un beso sobre su frente.- Por su puesto que si, eso no lo dudes, aunque tenga que ir en contra de todo el mundo, nunca te dejare._

_Lavi esbozo una sonrisa.- En contra de todo el mundo.- Repitió para luego tomar con ambas manos el rostro del moreno y dirigirlo a sus labios; una vez mas el viento los golpeo y Lavi se separo molesto.- ¡Este viento esta mas loco que nada!.- Hizo un puchero.- No me deja concentrarme en lo nuestro._

_Tyki sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie, ayudando al pelirrojo a pararse igual.- Pues entonces vayamos a otro lugar.- Tomo de la mano a Lavi y lo jalo, caminando en la dirección de donde procedía el viento._

_-Tyki ¿No es mejor ir por el otro lado? El viento esta muy fuerte._

_El Noah negó.- Iré contra el viento si este osa oponerse también.- Lavi abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Nadie y mucho menos el viento me detendrá.- Dicho esto tomo con mas fuerza del Jr. y caminaron juntos._

Solo un sueño, un sueño de un recuerdo mas, pero era tan real, como cuando imaginaba que estaba allí y creía pronunciar palabras para que lo escuchara. Sin embargo ahora solo era un sueño, nada mas que eso.

_En cambio no me llueven los recuerdos  
de aquellos días que corríamos al viento  
quiero soñar que puedo hablarte ahora, ahora._

"Si regresaras te lo diría todo, te explicaría todo lo que quisieras, sin ocultar nada, te prometo que lo sabrías todo de mi, inclusive lo que ya había olvidado, pero por favor regresa, solamente regresa.

Debí de haberte dicho mas cosas, debí de haberme abierto y contarte todo lo que sentía, lo que me gustaba, lo que me disgustaba, lo que quería y lo que no. Debí decirte más lo que te amaba, pero es que me segaban tus palabras, y quizás no sea excusa, todo lo que me decías y hacías por mi, la manera en la que me cuidabas y como me tratabas, no podía desear nada mas. Y entonces creí que si yo decía algo las cosas cambiarían y te alejarías de mi. Pero que estúpido fui porque ahora ya no estas aquí y sucedió a pesar de que pensé que no pasaría."

_En cambio no, hoy no, hay tiempo de explicarte  
También tenía ya mil cosas que contarte  
y frente a mi, mil cosas que me arrastran junto a ti._

-¿Dónde esta? …Tyki…- Soltó por ultimo, para caer exhausto de tanto llorar, en un sueño que seguramente seria de ese Noah y al despertar continuar con aquel sufrimiento, ese que parecía interminable. Solo cuando dormía su respiración volvía a ser constante y lenta, por lo que permanecía tranquilo. Era por eso que deseaba no volver a abrir los ojos… nunca más.

El cuarto volvió a quedar en un profundo silencio ahora que dormía, no esperaba que las cosas fueran a cambiar solo con desearlo, pero aun así no noto que afuera de su ventana, reposaba una hermosa mariposa violeta, espectadora en aquel ambiente frio del mes de Diciembre.

_Quizás bastaba respirar,  
solo respirar muy lento.  
Hoy es parte, hoy en cambio, no._

Bueno ¿que les pareció? Espero que me dejen Reviews para saberlo, además de que estoy trabajando en otros proyectos Lucky y si este es de su agrado, pues me animare a subir los demás n_n una vez mas les agradeceré que me manden Reviews y también "Les recomiendo que visiten un nuevo foro de D. Gray-man, de Katsura Hoshino. Es un foro con temática libre, donde se reparten misiones y se explora todo el mundo de DGM. Tiene contenido hetero, al igual que yaoi." XDD El link esta en mi profile, pasen les aseguro que no se arrepienten n_n. Sin mas hasta otra!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo!!!!!!! Bueno, bueno yo aquí de regreso con una continuación, ya que algunas dijeron que se podría una segunda parte y pues de la nada un dia en el que escuchaba música se puso la canción de la que me base ahora y dije: Oh Dios esta canción es la que debo utilizar!!. Jajajaja espero les guste la canción se llama "Nada que perder – De Conchita" Por si la quieren escuchar después. Y bueno no les quito mas tiempo y disfrútenlo, por cierto no olviden dejar Reviews plis!!**_

_**Capitulo II**_

Cinco meses habían pasado ya desde que se marcho. En la orden las cosas regresaron a la normalidad. Lavi ya tenia poco mas de tres meses que parecía estar mejor o por lo menos ya volvía a recuperar un poco la esencia del que era antes y todos sus amigos habían ayudado para esto, hasta Kanda, cosa que extraño a mas de alguno, aunque el japonés no dijera nada de esto o simplemente negara la verdad, la cosa era estaba en que ahora no se quejaba tanto cuando el pelirrojo lo llamaba Yu o Yu-chan y parecía poner mas empeño cuando Lavi jugaba con él solo para hacerlo enojar, cosa que siempre lograba colocar una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del conejo, una que pensaron no volvería a aparecer o seria cubierta por sonrisas falsas.

"Cinco meses… Ya son cinco meses de que me abandonaste, pensé que no volvería a levantarme, que me quedaría tirado en mi cama hasta que me fuese arrebatada la vida para que de ese modo tu estuvieras en mi ultimo pensamiento, en mi ultimo aliento, pero es que nunca he sido bueno para hacer las cosas como quiero. De ser así habría salido a recorrer cada rincón del mundo hasta encontrarte, pero no, no era capaz de hacerlo. Y por eso todo debía transcurrir como si nada"

Una misión se llevaba a cavo, a ella fueron enviados Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Bookman y Lavi. Según les informaron antes de partir era muy peligrosa y ellos lo estaban comprobando ahora, un ataque masivo de akumas desde nivel uno hasta tres. Era tan extraño ya que ni si quiera había indicios de inocencia por lo que no encontraban razones para que estuvieran en esa zona, pero aun así allí estaban. Cada uno de los exorcistas peleaba por su lado, ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca de los demás para abarcar mas y a su vez ir a apoyar a quien lo necesitara.

Lavi acababa de destruir al decimo akuma nivel dos y se preparaba para pelear con su segundo nivel tres, ya se le denotaba el agotamiento; aun no llegaba a su limite, pero con ese ritmo no tardaría, pero no se rendiría, pelearía por lo que quedaba en pie de la ciudad. De pronto en mitad de su batalla, paso algo inesperado, el akuma nivel tres estallo de la nada, dejando sus restos en el aire, Lavi quedo un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Qu..Qué paso?- Unos pasos sonaron detrás de él, llamando su atención, se giro sobre su lugar para descubrir de quien se trataba y entonces quedo sin aliento.

-Hola Lavi.- La figura imponente y elegante del Noah del placer, con aquel smoking negro y su característico sombreo de copa alta, que lo hacían ver más apuesto de lo que ya era; permanecía de pie frente a él, con una media sonrisa en sus tersos labios.- Cuanto tiempo sin verbos.- Dio dos pasos mas hacia el inmóvil exorcista.- ¿Cómo has estado?- Lavi puso atención a cada una de las palabras que decía intentando identificar el tono burlón o frio en ellas, pero no, eran iguales, a como siempre lo escucho, iguales a antes de que todo pasara.

_Nunca se me dió demasiado bien poner las cartas sobre la mesa,  
nunca se me dió demasiado bien  
Y ahora nos volvemos a encontrar y me preguntas que tal me va_

-¿Que como estoy?- Bajo el rostro y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su pelo, dejando su expresion en completa incognita. Tyki no despego la mirada del pelirrojo esperando una nueva reaccion.

"Me pregunta como estoy, tan calmado, con la misma apariencia que cuando lo conoci ¿Y que puedo decir? La verdad. Eso es lo que quiciera decirte; contarte todo por lo que he pasado desde que te fuiste, decirte que no he dejado de sufrir cada que tu recuerdo llega a mi cabeza, porque no he sido capaz de olvidarte. Porque por mas que intente engañarme y decir que ya no sentia nada por ti, menti. Y ahora que te veo, no puedo mantener la mirada fija, porque no lo soporto, no soporto tus ojos tan profundos que intentan delatarme. Y si abro la boca tambien te daras cuenta que no he vuelto a besar a nadie mas y que mis labios solo te han esperado a ti, con tantas ansias. Lo unico que piden es que los tomes una vez mas.

Es que no he logrado ovidarte, o quizas el problema es que nunca lo intente, me fue imposible.

_Quisiera ser capaz, decirte la verdad,  
decirte que me va realmente mal,  
no te logré olvidar, ni lo intente quizás  
Quisiera ser capaz mirarte y no temblar,  
decirte que aun nadie me volvió a besar,  
no te logré olvidar, ni lo intente quizás.__  
_

Lavi coloco una sonrisa sarcastica y llenandose de valor se volvio a verlo empuñando las manos para de esta manera controlar el temblor por el que estaba pasando.

-Je, seras bastardo. Mira que venir a pararte aqui y hablarme de esa manera.- Solto un bufido, mientras movia la cabeza de un lado a otro como negando. Tyki continui en silencio obsrevando cada uno de los movimientos de Lavi.- Para que sepas, estoy mejor que nunca ¿O en serio creeias que aun estaria mal? Las cosas han vuelto a ser como antes de que todo sucediera y estoy feliz.- Continuo con sus sonrisa en el rostro, la que cada vez costaba mas trabajo mantener.- Y sabes... digo quizas no te interese saberlo, pero.- Hizo una pausa, mordiendose la lengua ya que no estaba seguro de proseguir, sin embargo, si ya habia empezado ¿Debia terminarlo no?- Pero... Me he vuelto a enamorar.- No se atrevio a mirar directo al moreno, temia cual fuera su reaccion o quizas lo que mas le atormentaba era que no le importara lo que dijo. Lo unico que veia eran las manos del Noah que permanecian quietas a sus costados

"Quciera saber que estas pensando"

¿Que habia hecho? Hablando demas, se recrimino gritandose mentalemnte "Estupido" un sin fin de veces, por decir cosas que no debia, si fuese mas valiente, si arrojara su temor por un tubo, le diria la verdad. Que aun lo ama... Pero la manera en la que reaccionara, ante esas palabras el Noah, solo hacian que se acobardara mas. Ya fuese que lo correspondiera, como esperaba o se burlara de él.

Esto parecia ser definitivo ya, sin marcha atras, sintio que lo habia perdido por completo.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto... Tyki."

_Y en lugar de eso, sonrio y tiemblo,  
y te cuento que ya acabe la facultad,  
me puse a trabajar y, me volvi a enamorar  
Y en lugar de eso, sonrio y pienso  
porque no seré capaz de decir la verdad.  
Te pierdo una vez mas  
_

"Quiciera olvidad todo lo que hemos pasado, aquellos recuerdos dolorosos. Olvidar todo el daño que nos hicimos y correr ahora mismo a tus brazos para tomar tus labios con pasion, con toda la pasion que desee expresar duranto tanto tiempo. Gritarte que te amo y escuchar de nuevo de tu boca, que me amas y que no dejaste de hacerlo. Porque esas palabrasque parecen tan simples, volverian a cambiar mi vida y destrozarian toda esa tristeza que me carcome lentamente, los recuerdos que no fui capaz de olvidar, que no pude tirar, me dejan con un vacio tan profundo que no se llena con nada.

Quiciera levantar la vista y mirarte a la cara, estudiarla y compararla con la de antes, para descubrir si habias cambiado en algo o seguias siendo el mismo, pero no me atrevo, no ahora que he dicho eso. Se que si te miro no aguantare y comenzare a llorar sin lograr controlarme; si ni si quiera podia controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo. Era tan debil.

Pense que podria olvidarte con otras personas, que podria sustituirte, pero fue otra de las estupideces que cometi. Lo unico que hacia era comparalas contigo y asi no consegui nunca nada.

¿Sabes que ni si quiera deje que me tocaran? Solo por ti, ni me llegaron a besar, estos labios siguen igual que como los dejaste. Estos labios que dijiste solo serian tuyos, lo siguemn siendo. Solo tuyos. Esperando el momento de tu regreso que tanto anhelan, ni si quiera he olvidado lo que se seinte cuando estan los tuyos reclamandolos con pasion."

_Quisiera ser capaz, decirte la verdad,  
decirte que me va realmente mal,  
no te logré olvidar, ni lo intente quizá  
Quisiera ser capaz mirarte y no temblar,  
decirte que aun nadie me volvió a besar,  
no te logré olvidar, ni lo intente quizás._

-Ya veo.- Fue la voz de Tyki quien rompio el incomodo silencio, pero con esas palabras solo logro que Lavi se sintiera peor. No era lo que esperaba. Una vez mas se mordio el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un sollozo y constinuo con la vista gacha.

"¿Y ahora que hacia?" Se pregunto invadido por el temor y la tristeza. Solo dos cosas se le ocurrieron con la tesnion del momento:

La primera. Quedarse alli parado, mirando el suelo como tonto y esperando que el Noah volviera a decir algo o simplemente se marchara, ignorando todo deseo que tuviera el pelirrojo. O...

La segunda. Correr. Alejarse de él, para no escucharle mas, si tenia que agregar algo. Marcharse y hacer como que no sucedio esto, como que no lo volvio a ver. Ignorar sus sentimientos y continuar como antes, cuando se decia que lo estaba olvidando aunque no fuera cierto.

Y entonces no pudo aguantarlo mas y una lagrima bajo lentamente por su mejilla y fue como la señal que le indico lo que debia elegir.

En ningun momento se atrevio a verlo y solo se giro y echo a correr, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, sin tomar en cuenta que ya estaba agotado por la reciente pelea con los akumas. No tenía planeado parar ni si quiera para apoyar a sus amigos. Era tan egoísta pensando solo en él. No haberlo olvidado y volver a verlo, lo único que causo fue abrir las heridas que no saturaban aun, dejando una profunda marca que no se llenaría con nada que no fuera el Noah.

Siguió corriendo, ignorando todo a su alrededor, como si fuese solo él en ese espacio. Donde solo se escuchaban sus pasos chocando contra el suelo, ni si quiera la enorme batalla, ni los gritos se oían, nada. Nuevamente su ojo se lleno de lágrimas que no lograron permanecer escondidas; ya que más daba. Tyki no las vería, nunca sabría de ellas.

_Y ahora me quedan dos opciones,  
quedarme quieta o echar a correr,  
y me pongo a correr ¿ya que puedo perder?  
verás es que no me va demasiado bien,  
no te logré olvidar, ni lo intente quizá  
y me pongo a correr ¿ya que puedo perder?  
verás es que ya nadie me volvió a besar,  
no te logré olvidar, ni lo intenté quizá_

No prestaba atención a su alrededor de tan alterado que estaba. Una fuerte explosión resonó e hizo vibrar la ciudad. Miro por arriba de él solo para toparse con una enorme torre que caía en su dirección, abrió el ojo como plato y permaneció de pie esperando que ese fuera su fin, el fin de todo. La torre de roca solida cayo, intensificando las vibraciones y levantando una cortina de polvo. Lavi abrió los ojos algo sorprendido de no estar muerto y sobre todo no sentir dolor, más que el que ya tenía, sin embargo al intentar ponerse de pie y así observar si lo de la torre solo había sido su imaginación, descubrió la razón por la que se hallaba ileso.

Tyki estaba encima de él, lo había quitado justo a tiempo; el semblante de Lavi cambio a uno preocupado y en seguida intento incorporarse para examinar que este no estuviera herido.

-¡Tyki!- El moreno le dirigió una mirada profunda y seria, por lo que el pelirrojo se detuvo temeroso.

-Lavi.- No permitió que el pelirrojo agregara algo mas.- Lavi yo…- Una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla del nombrado dejándolo sorprendido.-…Te amo.- Lavi quedo aturdido, no sabia que responder o que hacer.- No me interesa si ya no sientes lo mismo, o si te gusta alguien mas.- Con su mano libre tomo con fuerza del brazo del otro.

-No.- Tenia miedo. El pánico lo invadió de pronto, se agito e intento soltarse del agarre, que solo causo que aumentara.- Suéltame Tyki.- Nuevamente se esforzó por que lo dejara libre, sin un resultado positivo.

-Lavi te amo.- El recién nombrado agacho la vista.- Mírame y dime que de verdad que ya no me amas.- Una nueva lagrima se asomo por el hermoso ojo verde de su conejo y Tyki con suma delicadeza la limpio y cortando las distancias deposito un tierno beso sobre su frente.- Esta bien Lavi-chan, si lo que quieres es que no te moleste.- Era cierto que hace unos momentos el moreno había actuado de una manera que diría todo lo contrario, pero es que eso de tener dos lados no podía decirse que fuera cosa fácil. Si eso también lo podía tomar como una excusa, ya que lo primordial era que cuando se trataba de la felicidad de su exorcista, no sería capaz de herirlo u obligarlo a algo que no quisiera.

Se puso de pie y en un rápido movimiento acaricio la cabeza del aprendiz de Bookman, revolviendo sus rojizos cabellos, para después comenzar a alejarse. Lavi sintió aquel toque como si fuese un niño, que hacia mucho que no recibía y muchas imágenes invadieron su cabeza. Esas manos tan tibias y tiernas que lo acariciaban solo a él, las que pertenecían a aquel ser divino que lo había elegido, sobre todo, sin molestarle que sus clases fueran diferentes y eso especificando que era lo menos, sus vidas eran completamente opuestas. Uno iba por el bien y otro por el mal si es que así se podía identificar y ni si quiera sabia por que lado iba cada uno; se suponía que eso implicaría una gran barrera para estar juntos, pero aun así… El Noah lo seguía amando. A pesar de todo. "_Aunque tuviera que ir en contra del mundo para estar juntos"_ Esa ultima frase resonó miles de veces en pocos segundos dentro de su cabeza.

"Pero que estupido" Se ofendió por no reaccionar a tiempo de sus acciones "Hace unos momentos me repetía que si él me dijera que me ama, seria tan feliz; borraría el pasado y viviría mi presente, no obstante ahora que me lo dice ¿Qué es lo que hago? Me quedo callado y dejo que se marche. No quiero. No quiero perderte de nuevo, no ahora que te vuelvo a escuchar que me amas" Dio un salto para levantarse y corrió apurado para alcanzar al moreno que ya se encontraba bastante alejado. No se dio cuenta de cómo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba aferrado al brazo de Tyki, solo supo que corrió tanto que no podía abrir la boca para hablar mas que para tomar aire; el moreno se volvió a él con asombro.

-Tyki.- Lo llamo aunque aun no pudiera hablar correctamente.- No te vayas.- El Noah se giro por completo a Lavi.- No suelo ser muy bueno en esto.- inhalo por mas aire.- y de hecho suelo arruinar las cosas o parecer que les doy muy poco sentimiento a pesar de que desee lo contrario.- Aspiro nuevamente y por fin recupero la postura.- Soy tan estupido y mas por la falta de un corazón.- Le pareció que su voz se quebró, pero eso no haría que parara.- pero a pesar de que no se mucho y eso que soy un futuro Bookman, hay algo que se a la perfección y me queda muy claro y eso es...- Se ruborizo.- Que no podría vivir sin ti, si te vas y me dejas, será como si estuviese muerto en vida. No lo soporto y si te vuelves a marchar te juro que moriré de verdad.- Callo. Ya no podía hablar con el nudo que se le formo en la garganta, aun así hizo un esfuerzo para agregar algo mas.- ¡¡Te amo Tyki!!- Y una vez mas se soltó llorando, pero que poco aguantaba, seguramente Tyki se burlaría.- Ves de nuevo digo tonterías.- Sonrió apenado.- Lo sien…

No logro terminar la frase ya que el moreno lo beso tan rápido y lleno de pasión que lo desoriento. Tyki lo abrazo y de esta manera juntar más sus cuerpos e intensificar aquel dulce contacto. Lavi no tardo en dejarse llevar y envolvió a este por el cuello, de pronto todo el mundo quedo en silencio, solo por ellos dos. Lavi deseo que el tiempo lo imitara y se parara, pero ese si consideraba estaba en su contra, por eso lo odiaba. Tyki se separo, sin soltar el abrazo, dedicándole una tierna mirada que complemento con:- También te amo Lavi-chan.

_Y ahora ya te toca a ti acabar con esta historia  
ahora ya te toca a ti decir las cosas,  
pon un punto y final o besame sin mas.  
Y ahora ya te toca a ti, ya no vale callar,  
esta vez no volveré a perderte una vez mas,  
no me voy a marchar sin saber el final_

Lavi se sonrojo y no hizo otra cosa más que observar el suelo, como si hubiese algo interesante allí. Tyki sonrió con tan bella escena y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Que seria de mí sin ti, Lavi.- Abrazo con más fuerza al pelirrojo.

-Seguramente estarías mejor.- Soltó de manera burlona.- Ya que siempre he sido un desastre para esto, seguro que te cansare.- Tyki continuo sonriendo.

-Tranquilo conejito, no hay de que preocuparse ya que seré yo quien maneje las cosas si crees que tu eres un desastre. Nunca me cansare de ti.- Dejo otro beso en aquellos labios que tanto lo habían esperado.- Y Lavi.- El nombrado se volvió para verlo.- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- Su dulce sonrisa, paso a ser una picara y de repente el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió cuando una de las manos del Noah se coloco en un sitio que no esperaba.

Lavi se puso tan rojo que su cara se podría confundir con su cabello, entonces se separo de Tyki rápidamente e inicio a caminar dando zancadas algo molesto y apenado.

"Pervertido" Pensó, sin poder agregar nada en voz alta. Tyki avanzo hasta ponerse a su lado y aun sin poder desaparecer esa enorme sonrisa, tomo la mano de Lavi, el cual entrelazo sus dedos con los de su pareja, sin decir nada aun. Esta vez ninguno de los dos tenía planeado soltar al otro nunca. Nunca más.

_Nunca se me dió demasiado bien poner las cartas sobre la mesa,  
nunca se me dió, no, demasiado bien.  
Y ahora nos volvemos a encontrar y me preguntas, que, que que tal me va,  
y yo ya no se, ya no se ni que contestar _

Fin Capi 2.

Y bien? ¿que tal? Espero les haya gustado... No les hare muy larga esta parte XD solo para decir que no olviden dejar reviews para saber su comentario y tambien que si creen que puede salir una tercera parte, pues acepto sugerencias de canciones XD.

Ahora a los reviews

**Exorcist Y.N Hikari**: Amiga garcias por leer mi fic *0* me hace tan feliz tu coment de verdad, sip como dije era mejor leerlo mientras escuchabas la cancion que es hermosa. Y pues amiga aqui esta el segundo capi para que eas que no todo debia terminar triste. Espero lo hayas disfrutado. Cuidate y te quero un monton amiga!!!!!!!

**Dark_Mary**: Aquí Dark, como dijiste esto tenia para mas y por eso escribi el segundo capi, gracias por leer el pasado y espero hayas disfrutado también el segundo, espero tu review. Cuidate y hasta pronto.

**Subby-EgoistVampire**: Me alegra que te llegara de verdad, también adoro a mas no poder esta pareja la verdad por eso tenia que escribirlo en cuanto escuche la canción dije: esta es para un Lucky XD Me halagas y estoy feliz de leer tu review gracias por leer mi fic y molestarte en escribirme. Tambien espero que te haya gustado el segundo capi y a ver cuando nos conocemos mejor XD. Por cierto pronto subiré un Fic de varios capis espero puedas leerlo también XD cuidate mucho Bye.

**Wolfgirl-Valentine**: Gracias por leer mi fic y siiii yo babeo de solo pensar en Lucky (entonces ¿babeo todo el dia? XD) Y me encantaría conocer tus ideas para un Lucky porq yo tengo alunas ideas pero siempre he dicho que entre mas fangirls (locas) mejor XD, solo que no pude ver tu correo, asi que busquemos la manera de saberlo, para agregarte XD, hasta otra y espero hayas disfrutado de igual manera este capi bye.

**LoveOver**: Que bueno que te gustara y mas como redacto eso me halaga muchísimo de verdad y hace que quiera escribir mucho mas!!!!! *0* Pues aquí el segundo capi que espero hayas disfrutado y también espero tu reviwe para conocer tu opinión, gracias por leer mi fic y espera mas proyectos mios en serio jojojojojo. Cuidate bye.

**Gray Color:** Hola!!!!!!! Que genial que te gustara y mas genial que haya creado a una fanatica de la pareja que son una lindura juntos la verdad, aquí el segundo capi que espero lo disfrutes de igual manera, cuidate mucho y hasta muy pronto. Bye


End file.
